


Are We Gonna Talk About Yesterday?

by unapologetic_noises



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unapologetic_noises/pseuds/unapologetic_noises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel can't stop thinking about what happened yesterday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We Gonna Talk About Yesterday?

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet that I wrote out of boredom.

It was the way he looked at him. Or perhaps the way he tried not to look at him. It was the tone of voice that he adopted whenever they spoke to each other--which wasn't very often anymore or for more than what seemed like a minute. He could hear it in his voice, see it in those eyes. God, those eyes. He saw it in his mannerisms. The way he walked. The way he seemed keep those lips pressed together. The way he responded to his own name.  
  
"Dean."  
  
Never knew what to say after. All his mind could process was that. And Dean would look his way, raise one eyebrow. Half of the angel expected to see everything in every action of this man. Anything to let him know that maybe he thought about yesterday as much as he did. Everything they said. Everything they _did_.  
  
But as usual there was the wall. The annoying barrier that prevented anyone from even having a sliver of a clue to what went on in the mind of Dean Winchester. All Castiel wanted to do was ask. Maybe talk about it. But he knew Dean hated talking about things. So he kept his mouth shut. Just stood there. Stole an occasional glance every once in awhile. Resisted the urges. The impulses. The thoughts were maddening. With every look, he remembered. He remembered it all. Remembered the feeling of hands. Hands all over him. Rough hands. The hands of a hunter. Familiar hands.   
  
Hands that grabbed him in every right way and every right place. Felt magical all over him, infiltrated the barrier of his clothing and roamed beneath. Hungry. He wanted him.   
  
Felt Dean behind him, the feel of his scruff on his neck. Couldn't handle feeling his breath on his skin. Arched his back a bit. Dean's hands got more aggressive. He remembered that. The exact moment when the tenderness was replaced with hunger. Sexual desire.   
  
He remembered the feel of being pressed against the wall. Dean pressing his body on his own and increasing the pressure. Felt the growing flesh in his jeans. Triggered his own blood to rush south. And in one swift movement, the angel's hand was on the back of Dean's neck, pulling his mouth onto his own.   
  
He still remembered how he tasted. Felt his body shiver a bit at the thought.   
  
Mouths wide open on each others. The kiss was sloppy, sex-driven. Romance didn't exist in that moment. Would've ruined the aggression in all honesty. Dean's tension, the way he grabbed Castiel like he owned him turned him on. Couldn't stifle a ragged moan while Dean still tasted the inside of his mouth.  
  
Felt his hands being guided south. And he grabbed Dean's package. Felt Dean shiver in response. Castiel obliged. Kept going and felt for his belt buckle. Clumsily undid it and pushed the man's jeans down to his knees. Grabbed his cock and squeezed. Felt its warmth and throbbing girth. Dean sucked in air through clenched teeth. The angel's hunger took over and he fell to his knees, devoured his manhood. Missed the feeling of pleasuring him. Missing being able to do this for him. Missed the feeling of Dean's body twitching and the feeling of his hands on the back of his head, begging, forcing him to take more of him. Felt his hips begin to move. Gently, but with increasing vigor.  
  
Dean's fingers got tangled in his hair, grabbing tufts of it as he fucked his mouth. Threw his head back and softly moaned. Cas dug his fingers into his thighs, let his mouth be used by Dean.   
  
Then he withdrew his cock from the angel's mouth, pulled him up and slammed their mouths together, tasted his own manhood. Savored it and Cas' mouth before ripping his clothes off, whipping him around and fucking him. Rough. Hard. Passionate. Whispered the angel's name in his ear in between breaths.   
  
Cas arched his back. Met each of Dean's quick, rough thrusts. Stifled a sharp groan as he came hard and fast inside of him. Dean's legs wobbled with the intensity of his climax and he leaned forward, supported himself on the angel. They stood like that for awhile. Both panting and sweating from the session. Cas was pressed against the wall. Felt Dean's steady breathing against his back. Could've stayed like that forever. Felt his hand reach around and fist his erection. Bit his lip and let out a moan as he stroked.  
  
"Cas!"  
  
The sound of the angel's name roused him from his thoughts and yanked him back to reality. He found himself staring into a pair of familiar jade eyes. Dean.  
  
"What's your problem? What's with you zoning out like that?"  
  
Castiel shook his head. Sighed and eyed Dean for a moment.  
  
Dean gave him a confused look. "What?"  
  
"I think we should talk about what happened yesterday."


End file.
